Diabolik High!
by KaitoRinTheFantasizer
Summary: This follows the relationship between normal childhood friends Ayato and Yui! Hardships and such included! [I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS OR IT'S CHARACTERS]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Diabolik High is a private school for the smartest, the students there don't have to do much, in fact, they can just socialize or study or run the track!**

 **Nothing exciting ever happens really, at least not in Ayato's life, until she came back, the love of his life. But, he sadly needs to fight with his triplets to keep her affection.**

 **This story is told by different points of view**!

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _This ia going to suck, just saying!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Returns

**Chapter 1: Returns**

 _Ayato's POV_

I remember seeing her again, she said she'd return, and she did. I always had a crush on her, I blushed remembering that. When she saw Laito she ignored me, she hugged Laito. It made my blood boil. Although, when she saw me, she ran to me. She ran! _Ha! Laito!_ was all I could think of, she jumped on me, like how she used to when we were kids. I hugged her back, picking her up. She laughed cutely as I tickled her.

People began to whisper as I put her down. I still liked her, no, I loved Yui. She was my everything. We began walking to orientation. We ended up catching up in orientation instead of paying attention. We found out later that she was in my homeroom class! _Victory!_

"Hey, Ayato?", she asked me innocently.

"Hm? Yeah Yui?"

"Wanna sit next to each other? The teacher said we could choose where to sit.", she smiled at me. I felt my face light up.

After getting the same lecture we got in orientation, it was lunch time. Me, Yui, Laito, Kanato, and his goddamn bear, were sitting on a small wall laughing, talking, eating, running around, and drinking soda. All and all, just having a ball, except for Kanato, he was being creepy.

"Ah...", she got over laughing," I'm sad to say this, but I missed you guys." Laito looked at her flirtatiously.

"I bet you missed me most of all.", he winked at her. I saw her blush slightly. I felt myself making a fist in my right hand. She looked down, then jumped over to me, hugging me again.

"Nope! I missed Ayato most of all!", I felt my face go warm. Kanato looked angrily at me. I pushed her away slightly. She looked shockingly at me. I turned my head. I felt her grip on my sleave lessen, then it disappeared completely. "I have to go..." I didn't see her for the rest of the day.

It was about 11:30 when I saw Laito leave, I followed him. He went to Yui's room. I wanted to kill him! Yui came out, looking confused. I didn't hear any of the conversation, but soon they started walking together. I hesitated, but continued following them. I saw him kiss her. Without thinking, I ran up to him and punched him. I looked at Yui, who looked surprisingly calm.

I went to punch Laito again, but she stopped me.

My eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 2: Confessin' is Confusin!

**_Chapter 2:_** ** _Confessin' is Confusin'!_**

 _Yui's POV_

 _I...I kissed him, I finally kissed him!_ , was all I could think of. But, that quickly back-fired as I was pushed out of the way by Laito so he could punch Ayato in the lip.

"Stop! Stop! Please!", I plead and plead, until Laito suddenly stopped punching him. He held his collar firmly and held his face close to his so their noses were touching.

"I am only doing this for Little Bitch, got it?", he threw Ayato to the floor, much to his despair, it didn't do much damage. He walked away so I ran up to Ayato and knelt beside him.

"Ayato! Are you okay?!", he just smirked at me. I brought him to the nurse, and got him cleaned up. He walked me back to my room and we went our separate ways. I ran to my bed and plopped on it. I squealed, "I kissed him!"

It was the next morning and I was where we met up yesterday, but no one was there. So, I decided to go to the track to _observe_ it--by that, I mean check out the 'jocks', as Americans would say--to see what I was dealing with, I joined pretty late, but it was 2nd year, so, I knew I'd be finfine, not great, but fine. Not much to my surprise, Laito was there running the track, keeping a calm nerve, as always. He had the annoying habit of doing that. But, there was one person I saw there, Ayato, he only worked out whenever he was upset, not sad upset but more of like an angry upset.

I skipped over to him in an 'adult fashion' not six year old skipping. "Hey...Can we talk?", he took the words right out of my mouth. Although, I'm sure we both looked nervous.

 _Ayato's POV_

I was going to confess to her, that was that! No matter what! I led her to behind the school where there were trees, flowers and such, mostly all of it was done by the Gardening Club.

"Yui, I...I love our friendship the way it is," I paused, seeing her look down, looking as though she was about to burst into tears. I continued ", but, I need to say this. And if you don't accept what I h-have to say, then I'd like us to still be friends. Yui...I...I really like you...in fact, I think...I've fallen in love with you...", I felt my blood rush to my cheeks. She stared blankly at the ground, I felt as though I could run away, never looking back. Instead, I stood my ground, almost passing out at what came next...I...didn't know what to say, or think.

 **Hello! I'm sorry another cliffhanger, but I'm sure you know what happens next! I'm sorry these are so short!** **I just haven't had any motivation recently. Sorry!**

 **-KaitoRin~Chan**


	4. Chapter 3: Why?

**_Chapter 3: Why?_**

 _3rd Person POV_

"Ayato...I...I love you, but...", he stood there, on the edge waiting for what she was going to say,"I don't think I have what it takes to be yours...I...I'm sorry Ayato...", Ayato opened his mouth to say something, but Yui didn't wait, she ran, she just ran and ran, tears streaming down her face.

"Why?", was all he said before he realized that there were tears on his face, for the first time, Ayato was crying, he was crying over Yui. A girl who just broke his heart, right after saying she loved him. In a second he was out of his daze and ran in her direction, hoping to find her.

He saw her rubbing her eyes, just standing there. He walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, she looked at him, and went to run again, but Ayato had other plans.

He pulled her back, causing her to stagger back into him. He held her tightly and said...and said...

 **"What did he say, mommy?!", Damian asked his mother.**

 **"Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow Damian, now, it's time for rest.", she tucked her son into his bed.**

 **"But-"**

 **"Go to sleep, I'll tell you tomorrow, good night."**

 **"Good night...", and with that, she left her sleeping son to her room, and looked up at the moon.**

 **"Ayato, please come home...I'm tired of telling the children our story as though we didn't experience it."**

 **"I'm sorry, Yui...", he kissed his wife, "I'm trying, I promise."**


	5. News

**_I have some bad news..._** ** _I won't be continuing this..._** ** _I'm sorry!_** ** _I just have an easier time using WattPadd, mainly because it doesn't give ne as much problems as this does! I'm terribly sorry!_** ** _My username on WattPadd is KaitoRinTeFantasizor for anyone who wants to know._** ** _Soooooo sorry! ~_**


End file.
